


暴走恋歌

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 处男战骑的恋爱物语





	暴走恋歌

**Author's Note:**

> 处男战骑的恋爱物语

　　01  
　　  
　　午后时分，战士嘴里哼着小曲，潇洒地把斧头扛在肩上，拍拍胸口的灰，抬起脚干净利落地踹开部队的私人房间。大门敞开的瞬间一股发霉的味道扑面而来，他眉毛拧在一起，视线往散发味道的角落张望，看到一周前修行结束后换下的脏衣服依旧安静地躺在角落，无人问津。  
　　  
　　再不洗估计要长蘑菇了。  
　　  
　　他短暂挣扎，最终理智输给了惰性，翻箱倒柜从抽屉里找出一大块野猪皮，将脏衣服整个覆盖住。眼不见为净眼不见为净，战士正在为自己的聪明壮举点头称赞，耳朵里就传来咚咚叩门声。手骨下落的节奏平缓有序，轻重始终，吓得战士在大热天依旧浑身打寒噤。  
　　  
　　心里实在太慌，手脚开始不听使唤，脑子转得飞快。战士急匆匆地打开窗户，不管三七二十一就把裹着野猪皮的脏衣服扔到窗外，连带着扔出去的还有吃完没整理的饭碗和喝空的爆发药玻璃瓶。整理完成后他吸了口气，擦擦汗，挤出自认为最有礼貌的爽朗微笑打开了门。  
　　  
　　不出所料，骑士正站在门外等着他。金发碧眼，眉清目秀，一声白色轻铠显得他腰杆笔直不可轻视，仿佛下一秒就要有妮维雅百合攀到他肩上才符合这美好的场景。尽管在气氛松散的部队房内，他也表现得仪表堂堂，站在门外等待的空档也毫无懒散迹象，如同一尊美丽的雕像。战士僵硬地微笑着看着同部队的朋友，他现在无心欣赏，冷汗已经浸透了他刚换上的衣服。  
　　  
　　“我来通知下，过几天占星要重新装修部队，届时请不要触碰房间内任何饰品。”  
　　  
　　“好的好的。”战士点头如小鸡啄米。  
　　  
　　“还有，昨天有新人入部队，武僧让你安排下带新人打打蛮神。”  
　　  
　　“没问题没问题。”战士满口答应，连个磕巴都不带打。  
　　  
　　“最后，我有点私事和你说。”骑士淡淡抬起眉，透彻到令人窒息的眼睛瞟了他一眼。  
　　  
　　他这不经意间的一瞟可让战士整个人都飘到了天山。脑子里不由自主地想起之前刚从成人薄本里学来的新词，什么主动邀请的禁欲美人，什么与同期翻云覆雨......难道这就要学以致用了吗！战士捂着胸口，浑身因激动而发抖。虽然心里一惊口水横流，色心肆虐，但他还没做好心理建设，也还是个没经验的处男，如果真的往那边发展他只好照着小黄书里的样子硬着头皮上。  
　　  
　　明显骑士没看出战士心里变态的小九九，他双手抱在胸前，面露不悦，视线越过了战士的肩膀往屋里看。“我希望你能抽出宝贵的时间稍微打扫下你背后的一片狼藉，我的房间就在你隔壁，已经有味道了。”  
　　  
　　这番话让战士尴尬地咽了口口水，美梦瞬间破灭，他只有态度诚恳低头认错的份：“抱歉抱歉，我收拾，一定收拾。”  
　　  
　　骑士满意地点点头：“太阳落山前收拾好，我会来检查。”  
　　  
　　听他这么说战士突然就急了：“今天不行！我、我下午要去打木人，啊不对是和人有约！”  
　　  
　　“那就请你收拾完再去。”骑士仰头笑了笑，如果不是前提对话略显残忍还真的是完美而温柔的笑容：“有约会的话记得换身衣服，有些汗臭。”  
　　  
　　话已至此战士再也没有退路，只剩乖乖收拾房间这一个选择，千万委屈也只能打碎了咽到肚子里。整洁的蓝色披风些微上扬，衣角掠过室内花盆里的白百合凛然而美丽。战士看在眼里，馋在心里，只能委屈地用头使劲撞门框。这狼狈的惨败样和实力强大扬名千里的巨斧战士简直判若两人。  
　　  
　　02  
　　  
　　战士和骑士是青梅竹马，从小穿一条裤子长大，这件事在两人一起加入部队的当天就立刻传开了。  
　　  
　　部队成员的反应无非是几种：  
　　  
　　“你们谁能和战士说一下千万不要带着魔物的生肉回来！”  
　　  
　　“这性格反差能当朋友也是奇迹。”  
　　  
　　“骑士真是太好看了想知道他烙印没......”  
　　  
　　“太好了以后打本再也不用六孙等两爷了！”  
　　  
　　话题中心的两人倒是镇定自若，挨着个与部队成员握手问好。全部打完招呼后骑士就回到自己的房间，还没等坐下，行李还没收拾好战士就骑着他那头从小养大的棕熊从外顶开了骑士房间的窗户。他一身估计没洗过的兽皮铠甲，牛角头盔，斧头还是特别招摇的泰坦巨斧，审美堪忧。  
　　  
　　骑士叹了口气，不情不愿地走到窗边：“你有什么事。”  
　　  
　　战士仰首挺胸，声音洪亮地引来一片围观群众：“走，我们去狩猎！”还不等骑士表态，战士就把他从窗户里拽出来扔在熊背上，并抓着他的手放在自己腰上，神气得很。看骑士半天没搭腔，他有点心慌，难道是惹他不开心了不成？  
　　  
　　“放我下来。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“你的熊是单人坐骑，我们超载了。”  
　　  
　　从部队房到狩猎荒野，穿山越岭，一路顺风。骑士坐在他洁白雄狮的背上与战士齐肩同行，战士稍微斜眼就能看到对方轮廓分明的侧脸与笔直注视前方的碧色眸子，一丝不苟的金发被狂风吹乱，落入战士眼睛里惊起阵阵波澜。迎面而来的风中带着身边人的气息与阳光的味道，他忽然被这阵清新冲晕了头，思绪也随着摇曳的深蓝斗篷一同飘摇不定，恍恍惚惚。  
　　  
　　结果，到了目的地刚从熊身上下来。脑子还没清醒的战士没换守护就直接猛攻上去开了怪，如果不是骑士一个保护及时人怕是都没了。  
　　  
　　03

　　没残废，右胳膊轻微骨折，后背扭伤。两日卧床不起换来骑士亲自更衣喂饭，尽管只是部队轮班照顾病号轮到了一次。  
　　  
　　那也值了，战士美滋滋地想。  
　　  
　　04  
　　  
　　战士和骑士基本形影不离，从刚握稳武器的小屁孩到独当一面的冒险者，不论何时，从无例外。  
　　  
　　吵过架吗？当然吵过，而且是战士单方面发脾气。  
　　  
　　刚开始冒险者生涯任谁都会遇到挫折，超压斧打偏挑衅错目标比比皆是，被人指责不算什么吸取经验学会了就好。但是战士这个人就和他的职业一样少根筋，不是很会变通，脑袋也不是很灵光。再加上刚败下阵骑士就一番冰冷冷的失败原因分析更是气得胸闷，开口就哼了回去。骑士不跟他一般见识，再加上他本就占理几句话整下来战士就落了下风。  
　　  
　　斗嘴输了他有苦说不出来，无处撒气只能闷闷地回屋，把斧头往地上一扔，连着蔫了一整天，连例行锻炼都不能让他打起精神。“这个死脑筋，稍微说几句安慰人的话会死吗......”战士把脸埋在枕头里，手掌蹂躏着无辜的床单角。  
　　  
　　直到骑士第二次敲开他的房门，瞧着他仰躺在床上的丢人模样一脸痛心疾首。他知道自己太严格了，应该循序渐进，但是又不知道怎么找台阶下。思来想去，只好以毒攻毒。  
　　  
晚饭后骑士把郁郁寡欢的战士叫住，连拖带拽地把他拖到地下室偏僻角落一间老书房里。打开门，里面铺着满地的地图和手写笔记，战士甚至能想象到骑士坐在桌前埋头书写的模样。骑士今天难得的没穿铠甲，下面一条勾勒出腿部肌肉的黑色长裤，上面一件轻便的长袖衣衫。他眨眨眼看着战士，表情诚恳毫无戏言。  
　　  
　　“你想变强吗？”  
　　  
　　战士点头点得差点把脖子折断。  
　　  
　　骑士慷慨地拿出所有的笔记与他分享，其中魔物的弱点和攻击模式更是写得一清二楚。甚至迷宫地图都是手绘，哪里有隐藏宝藏哪里有机关也用红笔做出标注。骑士就和他身边记事本的整齐行文一样，有板有眼一丝不苟地进行讲解，声音低沉平稳，眉眼柔和生动。  
　　  
　　屋内灯火辉煌，骑士的睫毛上笼着一层柔光，盈盈火光抚摸着他光洁的侧脸。战士坐在一旁，一直用余光窥视骑士的侧脸，意识竟开始飘飘然。骑士的侧脸尤其好看，下巴和脖子相连的地方一点赘肉都没有，线条凌然；最重要的是，他的眼睛真的很美。战士发誓自己从未见过比这更美的颜色，那是一种柔软而温和的绿，如抽芽的草苗，如解冻的湖水，没什么文学素养的战士绞尽脑汁也想不到更多的形容，总之他一口认定那双眼睛比乡下奶奶珍藏的绿宝石还要好看。他好歹是来学习的，光顾着发呆免不了被责备。战士擦了擦口水，除了偷看骑士的时间他便叼着指甲攥着蘸水钢笔在笔记本上胡写乱画。  
　　  
　　沉迷讲解的骑士回过神，低头看了看他的笔记本，仔细端详片刻后惊讶地低呼出声：“没想到你还有绘画的天赋，这画的莫非是我？”  
　　  
　　听他这么说战士不禁撅起了嘴，他并没觉得在有意在照着谁画，目光重新投回笔记本上，真的就如骑士所说的一样每一道弧线都像极了他线条分明的侧脸，上扬的笔触更仿佛他稍微上翘的发梢。似乎是冥冥之中有什么力量在控制着他的手腕，让钢笔尖在纸上自动运作，刻下一条条一道道清晰明丽的分界线。这个突如其然的发现让这位五大三粗的战士无故地有点心慌，脸上也烫得要命。刚想扔下笔出去跑一圈就被骑士一把拉住了胳膊。

　　“你干嘛去！”童年玩伴兼搭档脸上带着怒气：“不准跑，学习还没结束！”  
　　  
　　“你脸怎么那么红？”  
　　  
　　“你别光挣扎，倒是给我说话！”  
　　  
　　05  
　　  
　　这天，部队里久违来了新人，是名奥拉族的暗黑骑士。人如其名，黑发黑衣，血色红眸，一柄与身同高的大剑背在身后，张扬得不可一世。小伙子一双红眸快速掠过出来迎接的部队成员，视线唯独在骑士身上短暂停顿了两秒。他大跨两步走到骑士面前，咚的一声把他按在墙上。  
　　  
　　他一脸神采飞扬，志得意满：“你明天有约吗？”  
　　  
　　骑士老实地摇摇头。  
　　  
　　“好，现在我宣布你有约了。”暗黑骑士撂下话转身就走了，留下一脸茫然的骑士和大脑当机的战士，还有捂嘴做惊讶状的其余部队成员。  
　　  
　　“修罗场？”龙骑士问。  
　　  
　　“修罗场。”学者点点头。  
　　  
　　“打架别在部队房内就行我刚装修好！”占星拽着帽子，年龄立刻老了十岁，想起被战士不小心摔碎的宝石兽台灯崩溃地几乎要哭出来。

　　骑士没有爽约的理由，他遵守了约定，第二天早早在门外等着暗黑骑士出现。暗骑掐着时间来到他面前，将他从上到下打量了个周全。“对战场有兴趣吗？”他问。  
　　  
　　“没打过，不知道。”骑士为人向来诚实，从不撒谎。  
　　  
　　暗骑没有不满，他点点头，自顾自带着骑士传送到狼狱停船场。没想到，暗骑脚刚落地就被冒险者大军围了个水泄不通，连同行的骑士都被团团包围无法脱身，人缘好得难以理解。骑士眉头微皱，抬眼望着暗骑，他耸耸肩：“别介意，都是经常一起挥洒汗水的战友。”  
　　  
　　很明显，暗黑骑士的朋友圈之宽广远远超出了骑士的想象。他刚在招募板写了条新招募，叮叮叮接连六声队里人立刻就满了。没抢到位置的冒险者哀叹连连，顺利进队的冒险者则扬眉吐气，好不得意。骑士看这架势有点不适应，刚想悄悄退队就被暗骑抓住，一双红眼睛直勾勾盯着他。  
　　  
　　“我不会打战场，会成为你们的包袱。”骑士彬彬有礼地掰开他的手掌。  
　　  
　　暗骑识趣的松开手：“没事，你跟着我就行。自己撑不住了就减伤逃跑，看我撑不住就读个深仁厚泽或者给我保护。”  
　　  
　　正如骑士所预言的那样，他一个战场新手刚进去根本难以适从。跟着大部队也能迷路，看着地图仍然找不到北，两军对垒冲上去就被击晕沉睡动都没法动，更别提开减伤。落单没两步就被敌方包围，情急之下一个神圣领域也没能存活，无敌结束后立刻暴尸荒野。又一次落后小队时他不小心被敌方击中，从坐骑上掉下来的瞬间骑士闭上眼，心想这次怕是又要重伤被遣送回营地了。没料到暗骑从远方长距离跳斩砍倒了准备补刀的敌人，一挑三不带喘气，对方被揍得四散奔逃，鬼哭狼嚎。  
　　  
　　前来接应的队里有人嘲笑他笨，暗骑听见了，丝毫不顾兄弟情谊抬脚就踹到了那人屁股上，破口大骂：“少废话，谁还不是从零开始的。”  
　　  
　　正要踢第二脚时骑士按住了暗骑的肩膀，摇头劝阻：“他说得对，战场可能不太适合我这种毫无准备的新人，我不能拖你们的后腿。”  
　　  
　　骑士已经面露难色，认真的态度表明他随时都会抬脚离开，绝无戏言。暗骑皱眉，急忙反握住骑士的手，语调也不合时宜地乱了分寸。  
　　  
　　“那你零式打吗？”他问。  
　　  
　　骑士点点头。  
　　  
　　“明天也给我，不打战场。”  
　　  
　　隔天，骑士依旧提前十分钟在部队门口等着暗骑。这次暗骑没有亲自招募，而是带着骑士在招募板上找到一个正巧空着两个防护位置的队伍。两个坦克大哥同时降临可乐坏了队里的输出，大家端茶送赶着献殷勤，就差给两位大揉肩搓背了。  
　　  
　　向来只跟部队活动的骑士哪见过这种大场面，他紧张地如临大敌，眼神有点发直，握剑持盾的双手青筋暴起，嘴唇都紧紧抿在了一起。  
　　  
　　暗骑倒是没有不适，混迹野团的他早就习惯了被当成上宾对待。他手握大剑，轻轻撞了下骑士的肩膀：“放轻松，和平时一样就行。”  
　　  
　　战斗只要开始骑士就不再多想，敌人的每个动作姿势预示着什么他都了然于心，从容地挥剑，防御，队友额外受伤他给保护，治疗出了岔子一个深仁厚泽救人性命，甚至还能抽出空在击退攻击发动的瞬间贴心的抓住暗骑的胳膊。  
　　  
　　“不错啊你。”战斗结束后暗黑骑士走到骑士身边，一把揽过他的肩膀：“要不要干脆和我做搭档吧，虽然爆发力不如部队里那个战士但是我可从来没犯过低级错误，和我一起你会省心很多，也能有更多时间用于攻击而不是给别人擦屁股。你看，你这次的伤害是不是比以往都要高？”  
　　  
　　骑士沉默着推开暗骑，刚要开口嘴唇却被一根手指封死，他抬起眼，视线中的那双红眸溢满期待与渴望。  
　　  
　　“先别急着拒绝，我希望你能好好考虑后再给回复。”  
　　  
　　06  
　　  
　　骑士不在的日子，战士难受得如同火坑上的蚂蚁。他坐也不是站也不是，挥着一把大斧头在房间里到处搞破坏，住他楼下的忍者发誓自己亲耳听到了木地板破裂的咔嚓巨响。从暗黑骑士把骑士按在墙上那一刻起他的怒火就没灭过，浑身的血管都在沸腾，烤得他抓心挠肺，难受到发狂。  
　　  
　　“这已经第二天了怎么还不在家！被一个又高又帅的男人壁咚就那么让他兴奋乐不思蜀吗！”战士一拳头砸在枕头上，可怜的羽绒枕已经被他锤得和布片一样平扁。  
　　  
　　他气愤地站在室内唯一的镜子前，仔细打量镜中映出来的人影，不得不承认自己在长相实在不如暗骑出众。身高将将一米八，身材魁梧得像头熊，枯木般的短发乱七八糟扣在脑顶，面部棱角过于分明，瞳色是朴素的棕褐，眉毛从来不修，指甲缝里也卡着污泥。确认过外貌毫无优势后战士更加烦闷，气急败坏地蹲在地上疯狂揉搓本就凌乱的短发。  
　　  
　　“不要我就算了！”恼羞成怒的战士扛起爱斧，他一脚踹开房门边吼边往屋外跑，明显决定破罐破摔：“我这么强的战士到哪不是香饽饽，再找个搭档还不是信手拈来！到时候骑士哭着求我我也不会回头的！”  
　　  
　　平时，战士总是和部队成员和骑士混在一起，根本不需要招募，就算有需要骑士也会一手包办从来轮不到他上心。战士站在偌大招募板前，抬头望着密密麻麻的招募陷入迷茫。到底哪个队伍比较好，这个队全是近战感觉不太行，那个队的治疗是新人，那边的还在开荒，最重要的是，要找一个有骑士的队伍才行。他左右蹉跎，终于选中了个只缺一个防护位的队伍，他揉拳擦掌加入队伍，急着想一窥未来搭档究竟。  
　　  
　　陌生骑士和大部分银甲胄团成员一样，文质彬彬，秉节持重。治疗从容不迫面带笑容，近战法系也已经整装待发，一切看上去都井井有条。小队成员做了简单的自我介绍并安排好细节处理后进入迷宫，战士一看，熟悉的魔列车。  
　　  
　　稳了。战士在心里握拳欢呼，提前庆祝凯旋。  
　　  
　　战士在魔列车向来发挥极佳，从不失误不说并且伤害惊人，五连裂石飞环无人能及，不夸张的说根本就是他的独角戏舞台。他双手紧握战斧，胜券已在握，学者开始倒计时，刚数到零秒他的飞斧就已经精准地砸在了魔列车的前挡风玻璃上。  
　　  
　　开局一切顺利。在战士刚酣畅淋漓得锯完五个裂石飞环后，车厢上的留恋幽灵开始施展击飞魔法，他埋头砸车头并未在意，安心等着保护套在他头上。没料到，下一秒他就落下平台并十分丢人得在铁路上滚了几圈，合眼前余光扫到了平台，看到骑士正紧握着诗人的手。  
　　  
　　主坦克一旦死亡事态便很难挽回，魔列车的视线从他身上飞速转移至队员头上，龙骑士还没来得及后跳就倒在了半路。骑士的保护，治疗的防御，多么快速的反应也没能力挽狂澜，很快整个满编小队就死伤惨重，不得不重头来过。  
　　  
　　战士从列车轨道上爬回车厢，用绷带盖住擦伤的胳膊，他气喘吁吁，怒不可歇：“骑士，你的保护呢？”  
　　  
　　初次见面的骑士闻声回头，疑惑地微皱眉头，战士看到他依旧深情款款地牵着诗人的手。他撇撇嘴，表示不解：“区区击飞，自己跑或者想办法撑一下不就好了。”  
　　  
　　战士一时语塞，尽管他心里有千万埋怨但支支吾吾半天还是没再说话，默默捡起斧头与大家道歉，重新准备好后吩咐学者重新倒数。这次击退，他老老实实牵了根死斗把自己绑在了车头，终于没有丢人的成为车下野魂。  
　　  
　　队伍顺利地爬山车顶击破了魔烟囱，落地后战士迅速确认幽灵钻进车厢，死斗绑住敌人一阵暴风雨般的砍杀成功从车厢中钻了出来。直面吃了一击超高魔法伤害的他已经伤痕累累，再承受任何伤害都能让他直接跪倒在地。他倒是不慌张，也不趁着有余裕喝一瓶恢复药，而是直接扛斧头猛攻到了最前线。  
　　  
　　队伍里的陌生骑士紧随其后重归战场，和战士预期的一样。他安心砸了两下车窗，静心等来的不是深仁厚泽的抚慰，而是车头无情的撞击。  
　　  
　　眼帘落下双膝跪地的瞬间，骑士熟悉的平和嗓音压过战斗的嘈杂在战士脑海中回荡，久久不散。  
　　  
　　“别怕，有我在。”  
　　  
　　连续的失误让小队成员对他失去信心，作为队长的白魔法师埋头低吟数秒后狠下心：“不好意思，战士你走吧。”  
　　  
　　战士脑子嗡的一声再也听不见任何声音。他看了看队里的骑士，这位直接造就这尴尬境地的骑士正站在队伍中心，用同样的质疑眼神打量着战士，指指点点。战士知道他什么都没错，他期待他去做的都是分外事，他的分内事只有作为备用坦克随时承受敌人的伤害，而不是充当战士的私人保姆。  
　　  
　　嘴唇已经被咬出血，委屈与不甘顺着口腔流进喉管，铁腥味刺得胃恶心的想呕。战士低头道歉，默默离开小队独自踏上归途。这是他首次只身一人回部队，方向感堪忧的战士骑着他的装甲爱熊在沟壑山峦间跌跌撞撞，找不到北。基拉巴尼亚上空的太阳已经西斜，赤红的日光划破双眼，闯入视界，刺得他眼睛生疼。  
　　  
　　满溢的金光之中，他看到竟是骑士的侧脸。  
　　  
　　06  
　　  
　　这位来自阿巴拉提亚山脉的强大战士恍然大悟，他这是爱上骑士了。  
　　  
　　07  
　　  
　　部队里，谁都知道战士喜欢骑士。  
　　  
　　不是兄弟爱，不是战友情，不是仰慕敬畏，而是恋人间那种洋溢着情热的爱意。  
　　  
　　当局者迷，旁观者清。  
　　  
　　退一万步讲，骑士不知道也就算了，没想到就连战士本人都含含糊糊，云里雾里，实在不像样。  
　　  
　　“一把年纪了，搞得和没谈过恋爱的小屁孩似得，丢不丢人。”部队知名情圣龙骑士带头咂舌，喷了战士一脸口水。  
　　  
　　落荒而逃的战士跪坐在客厅中央请求援助，他深深低着头，弯着腰，长这么大还头一次这么低声下气，卑躬屈膝。和事佬赤魔实在看不下去，把跪在地上的战士拉起来：“喜欢的话就去大胆告诉他吧，骑士脾气那么好，就算拒绝也会选最温和的方法。”  
　　  
　　“你这已经是以拒绝为前提了啊！”战士看着面前这群关键时刻掉链子的朋友急得差点哭出来。  
　　  
　　赤魔撇撇嘴挪开视线，龙骑士仰头望天，占星白魔和学者聚在一起研究着金蝶彩中奖号码，召唤黑魔拿着武器蓄势待发，武士在擦刀，武僧在打鼾，诗人在谱曲，机工在放空，就连平日待人最为礼貌的忍者也吊在房梁上开起了小差。  
　　  
　　战士知道，这次他只有单打独斗的份了。  
　　  
　　08  
　　  
　　隔天，骑士终于回来了，与他一同进门的还有同样消失多日的暗黑骑士。  
　　  
　　战士平时胆大包天，但就这是推门出去果断告个白这件事，怎么也不敢做。躲在私室不肯露面迎接的战士把门推开一条细缝，扒着门缝使劲往外张望。两人衣襟整齐，气氛平稳，距离正常，没有拥抱没有吻别，看来无事发生。  
　　  
　　20多岁独当一面的大男人在心仪对象面前憋得满脸通红，躲在门后面大气都不敢出。谁知骑士远远就看到了战士露出来的半边脸，走上去打开他的房门：“你怎么脸这么红，伤风了？”  
　　  
　　战士站着不敢动，张着嘴眼巴巴瞧着骑士冰凉的指尖触到他的额头。他的呼吸洒满他的心脏，蝶翼般的睫毛挠得他每一寸血管都在痒，被他触摸的皮肤仿佛烧着般烫人。  
　　  
　　此时，他们之间仅相隔数十厘米，是伸出手就能揽进怀里的最佳距离。他咬咬牙，两眼一闭心一横，抬胳膊把骑士拽到眼前。还没来得及抱住，下巴颏就笔直撞到了骑士的金属头饰上。冲击加上年轻人气盛的热血猛地往脑顶一窜，身体壮得跟堵墙似的战士一个踉跄就坐到了地上。  
　　  
　　搞砸了。不过没事，他们现在一高一低，只要他伸手往下拽骑士就会顺势摔进自己怀里。然后……  
　　  
　　他还在脑子里策划着激情澎湃的告白，骑士就已经把他从地上拽起并扔到了床上，还没给他解释的机会就开始呼唤部队里的几位治疗。  
　　  
　　“我觉得战士可能是得什么怪病了。”骑士忧心忡忡：“他脸红的跟猴面雀的屁股似得，浑身冒汗，但是体温却很正常。”

　　安静倾听的白魔法师笑得如村口老母亲一般灿烂温柔，慈爱的目光盯得战士无地自容，恨不得自戳双目，自断性命。

　　09  
　　  
　　既然不敢说，那就只好做。  
　　  
　　战士清楚记得自己导师们的事迹，出身阿巴拉提亚山脉尽头的强大佣兵向来直来直往，无所畏惧。那些大胆追求爱情的战士们从不羞耻说爱，更从不怯于去做。用行动表达才是战士应有的做法，也更有他的风格。他煞有介事地正坐在桌前，眉头紧锁，摊开草纸，手握钢笔，潇洒地写下大大的“睡服”两个字。  
　　  
　　制定好计划后他好好收拾了房间，脏衣服塞到了床底下，破烂堆到了柜子里，没吃完的小吃一股脑扔到了楼下忍者的桌子上。他打量着劳动成果，满意地点点头。忙完后换上一身方便脱换的衣服，耳朵贴在墙上随时监听骑士的动向。  
　　  
　　他最先听到床铺的咯吱声，然后是脚掌落地的闷响，最后穿衣的悉索声。吱扭的门响让精神极度紧张，血液集中在脑门，战士一步就跨到了门口，忽得撞开门，从天而降拦在骑士面前。沿途经过的骑士吓得往后退了半步，还没询问来由就被战士拦腰扛到了肩上，一个转身就被拐进战士自己的房间里。  
　　  
　　战士把俘来的公主扔到床上，插着腰高高在上俯瞰着他。谁知半躺在床上的公主毫无危机感，别说尖叫连眉毛都不带动一下。金发的“公主陛下”眨眨眼，双臂抬起，稍作用力就推开了图谋不轨的大魔头。  
　　  
　　“你整理房间了。”骑士无视了被推到墙边的战士，不慌不忙地环顾四周：“挺好的，有进步。”  
　　  
　　“不过衣服还是没洗对吧，你以为藏在床底下我就闻不到了？”  
　　  
　　战直愣愣地盯着骑士从床上坐起来，有条不紊地站起来踱到门口，硬是没敢搭腔。  
　　  
　　当晚，战士躺在床上闻着骑士留下的若有若无的微弱体香实在睡不着。闭上眼睛脑子里全是骑士光洁的侧脸与脖颈，股间的玩意条件反射地直起身，无奈之下他只好自己来了一发。自娱自乐的时候，大脑很合时宜地播放起骑士的一举一动，一颦一笑。  
　　  
　　这样不行。欲望暂时得到舒缓的战士颓靡地躺在床上，望着天花板心想：这样下去人没追到手自己得先憋成性变态。  
　　  
　　10  
　　  
　　对骑士这种耿直到掰都掰不回头的人，只有同样真诚的语言才能戳破他的防线。  
　　  
　　虽然平时讲相声打哈哈战士的嘴捯得比谁都快，遇到正经事就跟离了水的鱼一样干张嘴没声音，笨嘴拙舌到惹人发笑的地步。他眼睁睁看着暗骑天天站在骑士不远处，也不说话，就不近不远盯着他看，视线轻巧笼在骑士身上仿佛一层柔光。  
　　  
　　战士愁得唉声叹气，整天唉声叹气也不采取行动，烦的部队成员全都自动与他拉开了三米的距离。不论聚餐还是开会，骑士总是坐在人群中央，安静得无比醒目。黄昏的阳光落在他的身上，仿佛是他本身在发光，晃得战士睁不开眼也挪不离视线。

　　在紧盯了骑士一整天后战士觉得不能再缩，必须当面挑明，成败在此一举。俗话说酒壮怂人胆，但是喝酒也容易误事，战士眼睛一转，跑到杂货铺掏出一袋金币丢到老板面前。店老板笑得开了花，搓着手连连叫老板，忙不迭地搬出店里最好的恢复药。战士压根没放在眼里，他大手一挥：“我要你家全部的以太药。”  
　　  
　　“老板，您一个战士，以太药喝多了可是要醉以太的。”  
　　  
　　战士两眼一横，牙关一咬，义无反顾地宣布：“就要以太药！”  
　　  
　　几瓶下肚，战士已经开始头晕恶心到干呕，边喝边骂这玩意根本不是给人喝的；又喝了两瓶，他脑子里已经炸起了核爆；喝完了半打，他已经找不到北差点撞到门框。当战士费尽千辛万苦把买来的以太药都送下肚后打了个醉醺醺的饱嗝，搂着柱子当情人。路过的学者看到他这副丑态，恨不得往他脸上糊两发以太吸收。  
　　  
　　以太药也喝了，状态也进了，袜子不臭内裤也是崭新，准备就绪后战士终于敲响了骑士的房门。叩叩两声刚落地，紧闭的房门就敞了开来，而骑士就站在门对面，近在咫尺。他出现在视线内的瞬间，那些人世间的凡尘烟火啦，日常琐事啦，男男女女之间的爱恨情仇啦，脑子里默念过无数遍的真情告白啦，毫无例外都被扔到了九霄云外，战士的眼中、心里塞满了骑士的剪影，再也没有多余空当。  
　　  
　　“我有话要说。”沉默半晌，他才终于从嗓子里挤出几个字。  
　　  
　　骑士让开房门，示意他进来。骑士的私人房间和他本人一样，干净整洁，井井有条，换下来的铠甲衬衣挂在衣架上，换洗的衣服躺在竹筐。相比之下住在隔壁的自己竟如此不堪，鲜明对比让他羞愧难当，竟破天荒地产生了自责之感。  
　　  
　　不知不觉中骑士已经走到了他身边，手里捧着照明用的油蜡。“怎么了，这么大晚上的。”  
　　  
　　战士望向他时脸已经涨得不能更红，他伸手捧起骑士的双手，一双金棕色大眼睛比夜空中的明星还要亮。“骑士......”  
　　  
　　“我在。”  
　　  
　　他平时那厚的堪比恶魔墙的脸皮此时全然失效，半天才挤出一句：“你、你能和我一起吗？”  
　　  
　　骑士似懂非懂地点头：“好啊，什么时候？”  
　　  
　　战士心跳急如鼓点，说话几乎是在吼：“现在，从现在开始！”他声音震得整个房子仿佛都在隆隆作响，摇晃不停。  
　　  
　　“现在啊，有点晚了......”骑士苦笑着：“明天开始好吗？”  
　　  
　　战士想都没想就点点头，晕头晕脑地被骑士送出了房间。回到自己的垃圾堆，他直接躺在床上，瞪大眼睛看着天花板愣是一晚上没合眼。第二天一早，天刚蒙蒙亮他就顶着硕大的黑眼圈咚咚敲骑士的门，心想等下一定要给自己的恋人一个巨大的熊抱。  
　　  
　　过了片刻，骑士打开门，揉着睡眼惺忪的眼睛：“这么早？”  
　　  
　　“我已经等不及了！”  
　　  
　　“那你等我一下。”骑士转身碰上门，几分钟后换上一身戎装重新出现在战士面前：“我们走吧。”  
　　  
　　两人一前一后走出部队，裹着微寒朝雾不断前行，战士满心欣喜地赏视着骑士的腰形，初晨的金色光影透过他的身影落到战士的眼睛里，晃得他整颗心脏全是太阳的阴影。以至于战士早已无心顾忌身边，甚至没有注意到自己已经走出了居住区来到了另一块区域。  
　　  
　　“我们开始吧。”骑士突然停下脚，转身的同时将剑盾握在手里，摆出准备作战的姿态。  
　　  
　　战士明显愣了下神，他挠了挠头发，眉毛簇起。还没问个所以然就收到了骑士发出的对战信号，他手忙脚乱的要防御，意识到斧头都没带出门的瞬间就已经被骑士的盾牌正中脑门，身体后仰摔出一条圆润的完美抛物线。鼻孔淌出鲜血，挣扎着爬起来的战士睁大眼睛，声音发虚：“你干什么？”  
　　  
　　骑士不以为然：“你不是让我陪你对决？”

　　“哪有的事！我分明说的想让你和我一起！”战士气得跳脚。  
　　  
　　“暗骑说，如果提出一起就是要在狼狱一决高下。”  
　　  
　　战士白眼一翻，气得半天没说出话。回家路上，他咬牙切齿地在心里默默发誓，一定要找机会把不安好心的暗骑拖出来裸吃他五连裂石飞环。  
　　　  
　　11  
　　  
　　几次三番的告白计划都以失败告终。也不知是战士太傻还是骑士太笨，两个死脑筋的拍子从始至终也没合到过一块。部队朋友看在眼里难过在心上，平时最和战士不和睦的黑魔法师都忍不住拍了拍情场失意的可怜人的肩膀：“天涯无处不芳草啊兄弟，你还年轻，看开点。”  
　　  
　　战士嘴上不说绝不放弃，心里却已经认了命。可能正如旁人说，不属于他的无论如何也不会属于他，强拧下来只会膈应彼此，还不如远观静赏做个无话不说的好朋友。于是，他撕碎了屋里的计划书，擦掉了心里的情书，决定将这段无法实现的感情封存心底，永不见天日。  
　　  
　　为了调节战士的心情，占星突发奇想：“天文台的姐妹说库尔扎斯今晚有极光，机会难得要不我们干脆搞个团建吧！”  
　　  
　　人有反对，没被采纳。占星在一片怨声载道中开始奔走忙乎起来，没多会就给每位成员怀里塞了一个包裹。“带着，去那边保暖用。”于是一个部队十几号人，浩浩荡荡从四季如春的拉诺西亚海边出发，一路来到了天寒地冻常年飞雪的库尔扎斯，光路上就耗尽了一整个下午。  
　　  
　　“天黑了才能看到极光！”占星拒绝承认自己中途迷了路，一昧找理由掩盖事实。  
　　  
　　正如她所说，夕阳西沉，光辉被库尔扎斯高耸的雪山遮盖，微风卷着细雪席卷大地，整个雪原都如同陷入沉睡般无声无息。他们找到山巅一处高台作落脚点，放下行李后便三两成群聚在一起等待极光的出现。战士坐在稍微偏后的高石上，望着雪景黯然伤神，一片调皮的雪花从天而降顺着呼吸钻进他的鼻孔，痒得他狠狠打了个喷嚏。

　　真是够冷的。他擤了下鼻涕，从包裹里找出占星给的取暖用品。他拆开包装，发现本应作为保温瓶的加热魔法瓶却比他还不抗寒，早就已经冻成了冰坨子。  
　　  
　　“占星最近忙于部队事宜，脑容量似乎不太够用。”一个熟悉的声音从耳边传来，战士扭过头，看到手里同样握着个冰坨子的骑士。“我可以坐你身边吗？”  
　　  
　　战士点点头，挪了挪屁股给骑士空出位置，还弯下腰做了一个请的动作。  
　　  
　　黑暗中，雪山的尽头亮起一串光。刚开始旅人们还以为是远处山巅的村落点亮了篝火，直到光芒开始闪烁变化才发觉到异样。那光芒仿佛要拜托脱离天幕一般从既定轨道上偏离，蓝绿色的光幕沿着深蓝夜幕缓缓落下，如倾倒的调色盘铺满天际，在寂寥雪山与寒天夜色下近乎疯狂地绽放。  
　　  
　　骑士的脸在绚烂的极光映照下格外鲜明，落在肩膀上的金发与若草色的双瞳染上华光的色彩，他痴迷地望着暗蓝幕布上的表演，千万星辰化成万丈光幕擦过天穹，变成骑士嘴角的上扬的微笑：“我还是第一次看到极光。”  
　　  
　　“真美啊。”  
　　  
　　战士的脑子里像是大海涨潮，所有的情绪都被挤到脑顶，他们此刻本应与部队友人聚在一起欣赏罕见的雪地极光，但他的视线却怎么也无法从骑士身上移开。那下决心要放下的感情重新涌上心头，溢满了他的全身，呼之欲出。他想对他说，他比极光还要美；他更想告诉他，他才是这世上最惊心动魄的奇迹。  
　　  
　　但他最终仍然没有说，从来无所畏惧的战士已对这份难以传达的情感产生了恐惧，生怕捅破的瞬间便是失去一位朋友的时刻。  
　　  
　　“对了，我有件事要告诉你。”骑士扭过头，毫无征兆地望着战士的眼睛：“前段时间，暗骑邀请我成为他的搭档。”  
　　  
　　天塌地陷，噩耗成真，万劫不复的地狱仿佛在呼唤着战士。战士闭上眼，不甘与悔恨涌上心头。他咬咬牙，心想：算了，我已经在最好的日子遇见了他还有什么值得遗憾的。我们在最好的时间相遇，相知，一起迷茫过战斗过。成长至今还有什么遗憾？他这样一遍遍的想，一遍遍安慰自己几近分崩离析的内心。指肚摩擦着手掌，上面掌纹深浅，疤痕沟壑不平，新茧覆着老茧，都是与骑士并肩战斗至今的勋章。他抬了头见极光绚烂，万物奔涌向前，而他却像一颗不起眼的沙砾即将被这世间的洪烈吞没。  
　　  
　　“不过我拒绝了。”  
　　  
　　为什么？战士正大眼睛，并没有勇气把心底的疑问说出口。  
　　  
　　“我和他说，我已经有你了。”骑士笑了笑，看穿战士的内心对他而言毫无难度。他的笑容很特别，明明嘴唇上扬的幅度微乎其微，欣喜与快乐却飞快溢满空气，侵占了战士的全部感官。  
　　  
　　别人说知难而退、隐忍内敛才是成熟男性的爱情。  
　　  
　　都是放屁。  
　　  
　　身边这个人就是战士的爱情，成熟与否，毫无干系。  
　　  
　　大雪纷飞，极光正盛，爱已在此，到底要如何才能保持沉默？  
　　  
　　“等等，你怎么哭了！”骑士慌张地摘下手套，用温暖的掌心拼命擦拭战士脸上的泪河。  
　　  
　　战士吸吸鼻子，大幅度俯身凑到了骑士唇边，滚烫的气息洒满他的脸颊。骑士条件反射地想要后退，胳膊却被战士紧紧扣住。他脸上又是泪又是鼻涕，鼻尖脸蛋都冻得通红，看上去狼狈而可笑。但他的双眼，那双金棕色的眼睛却比星辰还要明亮绚烂，像是极光都滑进了他的双眼里一样。  
　　  
　　一股热情，一颗真心，至死不渝，毋庸置疑。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢你。”战士说，音调出乎意料地平稳：“我喜欢你，喜欢你，真的真的喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　“哪怕你只把我当哥们，当搭档，当战友，不管当什么我也喜欢你。哪怕你不喜欢我，觉得我恶心，让我立刻消失我也会一直一直喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　“我会一直喜欢你直到世界末日！”  
　　  
　　“请你和我交往！”  
　　  
战士想，自己长这么大似乎都没见过如此惊惶无措的骑士。冷静、自持和余裕顿时荡然无存。他想从战士的臂弯中挣脱，眼眸里全是慌张。  
　　  
　　“你、你这也太突然了......”  
　　  
　　战士不顾对方的动摇，另一只胳膊从后揽住他的腰将骑士整个埋进了怀中。他想他一定是透支了这辈子所有的勇气，这才让骑士惊讶得动都不动一下。  
　　  
　　“你既然不拒绝，我就当你是接受了。”  
　　  
　　 那是战士的初吻，在此之前没人教过他应该如何接吻，他只是顺从本能闭上眼睛将双唇贴上去。殊不知那个亲吻与其说是“吻”，不如说是四瓣嘴唇无意间相互碰撞到了一起，毫无浪漫之感。  
　　  
　　但对脑容量有限的战士而言，已经不会再想到比这更美妙的事情了。

　　12

　　暗黑骑士背靠着树干站在距离不远的阴影中。他双手交叉于胸前，静静望着在极光之下接吻的两人。吐了口哈气，毫无征兆地忆起提出与骑士成为搭档那天的场景。

　　在提出搭档邀请时暗骑用手指封住了骑士的唇。暗骑知道如果不这么做骑士一定会立刻回绝，但他没料到骑士的内心比想象中要坚定。他礼貌地推开暗骑的手，平静地抬起头，一双绿色双眼真挚无比，仿佛连灵魂都要被他俘获。  
　　  
　　强大、美丽、忠诚。谁不想被他所倾慕，谁不想在他心里占据一席之地？  
　　  
　　“不行，我不能和你在一起。”  
　　  
　　“为什么，我哪里不够好吗？”暗骑明知故问。  
　　  
　　骑士摇摇头：“你很好，论实力可能比战士还要优秀。你的能力几乎完美，丝毫不需要搭档做额外帮助，甚至有余裕处理搭档与队友犯下的错误，我相信任何骑士与你在一起都能轻松完成最高难度的战斗。”  
　　  
　　暗黑骑士默不作声。  
　　  
　　“但是可以和战士搭档的，却只有我一个人。”  
　　  
　　“我就是他的唯一。”  
　　  
　　波澜不惊，无可置辩，既成事实。  
　　  
　　13  
　　  
　　战士仰躺在床上。脏袜子堆成了山，急需保养的武器防具东倒西歪，狩猎割下来的野兽皮也还没出处理，待办事宜已经排到了下个月他却丝毫没有从床上爬起来的意思。  
　　  
　　经过那个寒冷夜晚的激情告白，他的心意终于传达到了骑士心中，两人才算是修成正果了。  
　　  
　　怎么叫算是呢。因为骑士不但不给他打出全垒打的机会，就连牵个手都得确认四下无人才点头答应，亲吻更是停留在了脸颊上没再进步，告白成功那次的嘴撞嘴算是交往至今最亲密的接触。他把脸埋在枕头里生闷气，思来想去也找不到打破僵局的方法。  
　　  
　　在木床被他暴力拆卸的前一秒，骑士推开了房门。“该起床了，不然午饭都要吃不上了。”

　　“我想我可能生病了。”战士闷闷地说：“需要你亲一下才能起来。”  
　　  
　　骑士歪歪头，看来没听清，紧接着问了一遍：“你刚才说什么？”  
　　  
　　“我说！”战士破罐破摔地吼出来：“你亲我一下，我的病就能治好了！”  
　　  
　　骑士再无怀疑，他点点头，干脆利落：“我知道了。”  
　　  
　　他飞速凑到战士床边，俯下身的瞬间亲吻自然而然地发生，仿佛这个吻正是自然界所存公理的本身。骑士的嘴唇冰凉柔软，带着朝露的清新与温润。可惜战士还没来得及仔细品尝亲吻就已经结束，骑士静静伫立在床边，仿佛刚才的亲吻只是战士的黄粱一梦。  
　　  
　　“怎么样，病好了吗？”骑士低垂着眼睑，惶惶不安地望着因震惊而呆滞不动的战士。  
　　  
　　“好了好了！全好了！”  
　　  
　　“那就赶紧起床吧。”  
　　  
　　战士连滚带爬地从床上挣扎起来，果断伸手抓住骑士的手掌，骑士的身体明显震了一下，最终没还是没有甩开。他紧紧握着他的手，掌心出汗，手指微颤，掌心间。穿过走廊、客厅与游戏房，被无数人注目洗礼。所有人的视线都望了过来，好奇，兴奋，疑惑等多重感情聚成雨云，最后化作雨水落在他们的身上。战士早就无心顾忌，他高兴地像个刚吃饱饭的小野兽，心脏和步伐几乎要一跃而起，冲破云霄。  
　　  
　　他们还年轻，要走的路还很长，时间还很多。未来的事交给未来，此时此刻他坚信自己可以牵着这只手走到世界尽头。  
　　  
END  
　　


End file.
